My Newest Creation, Leonardo
by EmbersArmy
Summary: Donatello's image of a "new life" was cut short after his latest invention proved to be a failure. But, when April and Casey need Leo to help out regarding a stalker around Jones farm, did Don's new device work after all? Or did his leader just become human for no reason? For the 30th Turtles Anniversary!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first one-shot! (Applause) thank you. This will probably be a few chapters long because when I begin writing, I tend to not stop lol. This is based on the 2k3 series (2003-2009). I've had a lot of daydreaming thoughts about doing something like this and I wanted to give it a try! Hopefully this goes well! Special thanks to RidersOfRohan my awesome Beta Reader. Reviews appreciated! I like to know how I'm doing.**

**My cover image is by ****Articuno224 on FanPop**

**HAPPY 30****TH**** ANNIVERSARY, TURTLES!**

**Part 1**

**(Leonardo's POV)**

_Our second eldest brother, Donatello, didn't have to do very much to impress the crap out of us. He was smart, attractive and practically a lady magnet, so to speak. There wasn't a machine in the world that he couldn't fix or recreate in his laboratory back home. If you asked him to build you a bridge he would build you a skyway from here to the moon. He was the mutant Einstein of the 21__st__ century and I often found myself feeling proud to be his brother even 30 years after our birth._

_Yet, even though he was a dedicated, full-time braniac, he always found time for his family and his duties as a master of Ninjitsu. In my eyes, he was the spitting image of perfect and I thought there was nothing more he could do to impress me. However, not even the sky was the limit for our purple-masked relative. Skyways weren't enough for him. He took the meaning of life to the next level by building something that I didn't even think was possible to create._

"Behold!" Donatello held up four small earpieces in the palm of his hand. His sudden outburst of triumph had attracted Raphael, our hotheaded brother, and Michelangelo, his polar opposite.

"Headphones?" Raph chuckled. "Wow Don, you really outdid yourself this time."

"They're not 'headphones' Raph, they're the answer to our prayers." Don smiled cheekily and did a little happy dance. "Oh this is going to be great!" He handed each one of us an earpiece and demonstrated how to put it in. "Once you hear a click, you'll know it's in right."

"Mine's not clicking." Mike grunted in frustration.

"That ain't the only thing that's not clicking." Raph chuckled to himself.

"Why do you have to make fun of him, Raph?" I said.

"Why do _you_ have to get into business that ain't yours?" He shot me an aggravated look.

"Hold on." Don grabbed ahold of Mike's head and twisted the device into the small openings that we turtles had for ears. "There."

"Alright, what are they gonna do? Blow our brains out?" Raph pretended to be bored but I knew all too well that he was just as curious as I was.

"I hope yours does." Mike chuckled and then dodged a punch from the red clad turtle. I shook my head while popping my own earpiece into place. I heard the click and then waited for further instructions.

"Prepare to be amazed!" Don put on his device and then pulled a complicated remote out from underneath his desk. He punched in a few things and then turned a dial. After a few minutes of waiting, Don's face fell unsatisfied. "I thought I had all the kinks worked out." He sighed with a frown.

"Well that was a waste of 2 minutes." Raph pulled out the earpiece from his head and placed it on Donatello's lab table.

"Yeah, 2 minutes you could have spent doing what?" Mike also took out his piece and caught up to Raph on his way to the living room. "Sitting around and doing nothing?"

"That's what you do Mikey. I actually have a life, thank you."

"Living in the shadows isn't a life, bro. Then again, with a face like yours I'm sure you get along just fine."

This time Raph's punch didn't miss. It landed right in the center of Mike's plastron and sent him flying back into the lair wall. He moaned for a few seconds but took off running after Raph threatened to hit him again. Welcome to the terrifying place I like to call "my world."

Our youngest brothers' quarrel had distracted my attention away from the disappointed turtle behind me. He was sitting on his stool with his head propped up by his hands and sighing deeply to himself. Don was never the one to take failure very well. I guess you could say he was a lot like me in some ways.

"You alright Don?" I placed my hand on his carapace to try and comfort him.

"Remember what Mikey said just a moment ago? About living in the shadows?" He pulled out his own earpiece and crushed it between his three fingers. "I thought it was possible, but I guess it's not." He got up from his seat and walked off into the living room and up the stairs of the lair. He always retreated to his room whenever he was extremely stressed out, which he obviously was. I knew it was best to just leave him alone for now, even though I hated to see him like this.

"Leonardo." A familiar voice came from in the kitchen. It was our beloved father, Master Splinter. He was a mutant like my brothers and I. The only difference was that he was a rat, but he was a rat who taught us everything we knew about Ninjitsu and the code of Bushido. "Is Donatello alright?" He placed one hand on his chin and looked at me expectantly.

"Yes father. He's just upset right now, that's all." I calmly answered. He nodded in approval and walked up to me.

"That aside, I received a call from our dear friend April O'Neil." He began. April was one of our closest human friends and also Donatello's lab partner. She was also extremely intelligent but nothing compared to him. We rescued her way back when after she was attacked by mouser robots (long story) and she's been a part of our lives ever since.

"Oh yeah? What's up?" I asked.

"She has asked you to accompany her and Casey Jones to their farmhouse up north for the weekend." My father smiled politely and even displayed a few of his small pointed teeth. I knew the look on his face was caused by the very mention of Casey Jones. Jones was a whole different ballgame compared to April. He was mainly Raphael's buddy considering those two were spitting images of each other regarding their _wild _personalities.

"Really? Why?"

"They said they would like to begin cleaning up the house for spring and they could use your help." Splinter gave me a strange expression like he wasn't giving me the whole story. I was the leader of the greatest mutant team in NYC. I didn't clean houses for a living. I probably wouldn't even be able to tell a mop from a feather duster.

"What do they need help with exactly?" I asked, bemused.

"They said there have been strange people lurking around the property lately. Casey Jones offered to accompany her but she said she would feel better if one of you boys went along too." He gave a head nod, telling me it was the right thing to do.

I crossed my arms over my plastron and tightened my lips. I tried my best to stay respectful but it was becoming difficult considering that I just realized Splinter had chosen _me_ to go along with them instead of my brothers.

"I noticed you have been a bit stressed lately and I figured it would be good for you to get out of the sewers for a bit and get some fresh air. It is only for the weekend, my son; I think you will do just fine." He lowered his voice so that it became more instructive, making it impossible for me to say no. I wouldn't have denied him anyway. I would have jumped off a cliff just to please my old Sensei.

"Alright, I'll go pack." I gave him a reassuring smile and turned around slowly to head upstairs.

"They will be here at noon to pick you up." I heard him say.

I packed a small duffel bag full of items I would need for the trip; a mat, some candles, and a few herbs that Splinter had given to me. Those were the things I used to meditate every morning and evening. If my father hadn't taught me how to link my mind and body together through spiritual concentration, I would probably be in the mad house by now from all the trouble my brothers get me _and_ themselves in. I didn't wear clothes, obviously, so I finished the bag with a few throwing stars and a pack of trail mix.

"Where are you running off to?" Raph caught me on the breezeway just as I left my room.

"April and Casey want me to go upstate with them for the weekend." I didn't think I owed him any more of an explanation then that. "You'll watch after the others while I'm gone won't you?"

"I'll watch after Donnie but I aint' making any promises with Mikey." He grinned.

"Please Raph? I don't need to come home to decapitated bodies." I walked past him and headed down the stairs.

"Only one." He chuckled from behind me. "Maybe two if Donnie gets on my bad side."

The bad thing about Raphael is that you never know if he's joking around or not. I knew he wouldn't hurt Don, but the thorn in his side, also known as Michelangelo, was an entirely different story. It was a good thing Sensei was around to keep everyone sane.

When I walked into the living room, April was waiting there with Casey at her side. If you've never seen two grown men greet each other it goes a little something like this…

"Casey!" Raph jumped down off the second floor and bulldozed right into the long-haired vigilante. They went rolling across the dojo floor and started wrestling each other on the ground. I saw Master Splinter shake his head out of the corner of my eye and couldn't help but smile. Those two would be the death of me, I swear it.

April greeted me by kissing my left cheek and patting my shoulder. "This should be a fun weekend." She teased.

"Well Raph isn't going so it should be alright." I played along.

"Thank you so much for coming Leo. I'm just afraid…"

"It's ok April. I understand." I smiled and placed my hand on her arm.

"Thanks Leo." She smiled back. "Alright, are you ready to go?" She asked Casey who was just pinned to the ground by Raphael - his veins bulging out of his skin like a children's pop-up book.

"Uh yeah, just a second babe" Casey struggled to break free but that was the last thing Raphael would allow him to do. After about a minute of this, April finally stepped in.

"Alright enough is enough." She grabbed the back of Raph's red bandana strings and yanked him off his victim.

"Aye' woman alright!" He pulled away from her and fixed his mask.

"Weakling." Casey snickered.

"Bonehead." Raph mimicked back.

"Casey!"

"Coming babe!" He ran back over to April and me with a smile on his face. "Alright let's do this."

"Bye!" Mike and Don were up on the second floor waving goodbye to us. Don actually managed a smile too, as we walked out the door.

"Don't you just love the country?" April smiled while she looked out the passenger window at the mountainous scenery. We left the city a few hours ago and now we were heading north to Casey's farmhouse. I personally preferred a large, crowded city over the empty countryside but the fact that we were practically alone out here made it a bit more enjoyable. "Look at that!" April pointed out the window to a pair of large, brown birds that were flying over our small car. I saw Casey look too but then his eyes trailed onto the rearview mirror and looked directly into mine.

"Alright Leo, it's really bugging me so I have to ask. What the hell is that on the side of your head?" At first I didn't know what he was talking about but then I reached my hand up and felt Don's earpiece he had given me.

"Oh, I forgot I had that on. It's one of Don's experiments. I guess I forgot to give it back before I left."

"What does it do?" April turned around in her seat and looked at me.

"You know, I'm not entirely sure." I decided to leave it in since I had no safe place to put it right now. Even though Don said it had failed, I still respected his work and wanted to return it to him undamaged.

"Maybe it blows your brains out." Casey laughed.

"You and Raphael are too much alike Casey Jones." I shook my head and smiled from the memory of Raphael's remark towards the earpieces. Still, the idea of what these devices were really supposed to do was somewhat intriguing. Don never did tell me what they were meant to do.

About an hour later, we arrived at the farmhouse with the sun still high in the sky. Its reflection was beaming off the side of Casey's red barn and making a distant shadow across the dirt ground. Once I grabbed my bag from the trunk of the car, I took a moment to look around the perimeter at the tree line. It was strange because April was right, someone was lurking around here, and I could feel it.

"You alright buddy?" Casey hollered over to me from the stoop of the farmhouse.

"Yeah…" I took one last look and then joined the couple inside.

"Alright, I'll start making dinner and then we can get to work." April put her bags down in the living room and then headed into the kitchen.

Even though I presented myself as a city person, there was nothing better than the old, beat up shack of the Jones family. The creaky floor boards and the stone fireplace seemed so peaceful to me and the fact that I didn't have three mischievous brothers with me made it that much better. It was a two story house but the second floor was mainly the attic, the place I planned on sleeping. But once Casey placed my bag on the couch and pulled out pillows and blankets from the closet, I guessed he had other ideas.

"Don't you want me upstairs?" I asked.

"We aint' expecting any company. You can sleep on the couch if yah want." Casey placed the blankets down on the large, white sofa by the door and exhaled deeply. "That should do it."

"What are you afraid of Casey?" I grinned. He suddenly grabbed my shoulders and pinned me back against the wall behind us. My first instinct was to knee him in the groin and pull his arms behind his back but his next few words caught me off guard.

"There's someone here man. I came up here one weekend with April and I saw someone walking around outside. Don't tell April this but, I'm worried about keeping her safe. I'm afraid I won't be able to do it."

"So you want me to sleep by the door?" I asked but already knew the answer. He slowly nodded his head and gave me a hug once I agreed to do it.

"Thanks Leo. I owe yah one." He let go of me and then walked into the kitchen.

"Well that was anti-climactic." I rubbed the back of my head where it had ricocheted off the wall and then walked into the kitchen to join the others.

After we ate a hearty meal of baked potatoes and grilled chicken, Casey and I began work in the barn while April stayed inside and cleaned. We started to pick up old wooden boards off the ground and sweep away year-old hay that was piling up everywhere. To make Casey feel better, I left one of the barn doors open so we had a good view of the house.

"Just put that wheelbarrow over in the corner." Casey pointed to where he wanted it. I wheeled the barrow (ha) to its designated spot and gently placed it down.

"So, April finally got you to clean huh?" I teased him.

"Nah, you know I'm only here because of what I told yah earlier." He admitted. "To be honest, I don't even know a mop from a feather duster."

"To be honest, I believe you." I chuckled. I felt like it's been ages since I've actually not been stressed. Of course, the fact that someone was prowling around the property still set me on edge so I wasn't _entirely _stress free, but I would take it.

Just when I was about to head over and start raking up the straw, a shot of pain suddenly jumped up my spine and sat in the back of my head. Normally I would be able to cope with it, but this specific type of pain was far beyond my coping abilities. I immediately dropped to the floor and cradled my body in a fetal position. Both my hands were wrapped wound the back of my neck and I was pretty sure I was screaming in agony from the ache. I saw Casey come running over to me and watched as he dropped down hard beside my body. I figured he was probably just as scared as I was, he had never seen me like this, let alone any one else.

"Bro are you alright?! What's wrong?!" The panic in his voice only made me feel worse as the pain moved to the left side of my head. My entire body felt weak and I didn't know how to stop it. I felt helpless. I just laid there and tried my best not to scream and scare Casey anymore then I already had. "Oh God…APRIL!" Casey jumped up and took off out the door and that was the last thing I remembered before the pain stopped and everything went dark.

"I didn't hit him that hard! I just wanted him to understand how scared I…WE were!"

"Well you must have or else this wouldn't have happened!"

I could hear faint voices coming from somewhere in the distance. My vision was still engulfed by darkness but I could feel my body turning back on again.

"I didn't mean it, I swear!"

Slowly but surely a faint image started to come together as my eyes flickered open. I was in the attic and the candles I had packed were sitting around me with flames dancing on top of them. I was alive…that was a good start but what had happened to me back in the barn? I slowly sat up off the floor and held my hand to my head that was still aching; only the pain was more bearable this time.

As I ran my fingers across the top of my head, something soft brushed across my fingers. At first I thought it was just my imagination but then I pulled my hand down and literally stopped breathing. I felt my jaw drop and my entire body rushed with chills. I couldn't believe what I was looking at.

"AHH!" Out of nowhere I yelped to the top of my lungs and jolted off the floor. Was I dreaming? Or did I really have 5 fingers on my left hand? I picked up my other hand and it too was possessing 5 fingers. I was just dreaming…I prayed to God that I was only dreaming.

Despite my attempts to deny the inevitable, the sudden presence of Casey and April proved my suspicions to be true. Casey slapped his hands over April's eyes and dropped his jaw as he looked at me.

"Who are you?!" He had a small butter knife in his hand and pointed it at me.

"Casey it's me, Leo!" I said in a horrified tone.

"Leo? Why the hell are you stark naked?!"

I looked down at myself and quickly slapped my hands over my groin. He was right, my shell was gone and I was covered in tan-ish looking skin.

"What? Let me see!" April threw Casey's hands off her eyes and looked at me with awe. "Leo? What happened to you?!" She quickly ran up to me and shrieked. "You're…human!"

"Don't say that April, I'm just dreaming, that's all." It was obvious I was in a state of denial as April looked at my new body with interest.

"Wow…this is…something else isn't it?" She looked concerned but a bit distressed at the same time. After fully digesting what was standing before her, eventually she cracked a smile.

"Hmph." Casey threw his hands on his hips and whined.

"Maybe we should call Don?" April suggested.

"Yeah I think we should too." Casey looked at me with a sour tone and crossed his arms over his chest. "But first we better get you some clothes before April starts drooling." He stomped down the stairs, mumbling a few things as he went.

"I'll call Don. Maybe he'll know something." April wiped sweat off the top of her forehead and headed to the staircase.

"I think that's a good idea."

Once April went downstairs, I brought my fingers back to the front of my face and wiggled them around. It felt weird having five of them and matching toes to go with it. My back felt lighter and when I reached my hands around to feel for a shell, I met nothing but soft skin. I became almost hysterical from the touch and smiled since I had an idea who this was the work of.

"God Don, whatever you did, I'm frickin loving it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

"Yes I'm not kidding Don! Do you want a damn picture to prove it?" April was flailing her arms in the air and pacing around the kitchen. I stopped in front of the threshold trying to button the white shirt Casey had given me. It felt strange wearing clothes and it was definitely going to take some time to get used to it. These pants that Casey called "jeans" were also proving to be a bit of a challenge for my mobility.

When April saw me, I caught her blush and then she quickly looked away. "You want to talk to him?" She said into the phone. She walked over and handed it to me.

"Don?"

"Leo what the hell?!" Donatello's concerning voice boomed in my ears. Yes, I didn't have small holes for ears anymore and I quite enjoyed it.

"Don…this is amazing!" I laughed while looking at my arms and legs.

"Remember that device I had all you put on? That's what it does, or what it was supposed to do anyway. It was going to make us all human so we could live normal lives like everyone else. For some reason, your device only worked when you left the city." I heard some clicking and vicious typing on the other end of the line and for a while, Don stopped talking. "I see." He said, finally. "All the wireless activity of the city disrupted the connection between my remote and the devices. I switched them on but never switched it off since I figure they didn't work anyway. Once you left Manhattan and went into the country, there weren't any phone lines or anything to disrupt the transmission."

"Are you saying this isn't permanent?" I asked, rather saddened.

"Yes, it's only provisional just as long as I have the remote on, now that you're out of range." He said. "But isn't this great! It actually works!"

"You're a genius Don."

After I finished talking on the phone with my brother, I went into the bathroom to find a mirror so I could further examine my transformation. The new look scared me for a second, my features were more pronounced then they had been with my turtle body. My hair was chocolate brown and my eyes were bluer then the sky. I looked younger than I really was but certainly looked old enough to pass for the 30 year old adult I was. My smile looked the same as it did before with perfectly straight, white teeth. For a moment I just stood there and stared endlessly into that mirror. It was like a new chapter in my life had just begun but like Donnie said; this wasn't permanent and it only worked outside of the city.

"Hey Bro." Casey softly knocked on the door and let himself in. "Look I'm sorry about getting mad at you earlier." He stepped into the frame of the mirror and sighed.

"Do you know how much better we can do if my brothers and I were like this? We could catch our enemies off guard and take them down." I looked at him with desperation.

"Don't go AWOL on me Leo. You just aint' the same as a human yah know? I miss my shelly friend." He admitted with a sigh. I went to say something but a sudden knock at the front door set me on edge.

"You were expecting someone?" I asked him.

"No." Casey responded.

I went to go and hide but then I remembered that I didn't have to hide anymore. For the first time in my life, I actually _walked up_ to the door to meet with the unwelcomed guest.

"April, stay in the kitchen." Casey whispered to her. "I have a feeling this is gunna get ugly."

I reached behind my back to grab my katanas but once I realized they weren't there, I pulled on Casey's arm and stopped him.

"My swords are gone." I gave him a worried look but then quickly ran over to my duffel bag and pulled out the few throwing stars I had brought along. Great, it's me and a few pieces of tin against whoever was at the door.

Casey held one finger to his lips and then placed his hand on the knob. He slowly opened it and greeted the guest with a frown.

"Hello there." It was a woman, a very manly looking woman. "I'm Doctor Churchill." What shocked me most was when she let herself in. "I run an organization with a man called Bishop, I'm sure you've heard of it."

That name set a bad taste on the tip of my tongue. Bishop was an old enemy, the president of a squad that fought alienated threats, including mutants.

"What can I do for you sir, I mean miss?" Casey smiled apologetically. By this time, April had wondered out of the kitchen and made her way over to Casey and I.

"I was sent here after heavy traces of mutagen showed up in this very spot. It's my job to find the source and return it back to base. I spent a few days hanging around the area but sudden spikes in my readings told me I had to investigate further." The heavy set woman threw a large bag onto the floor and began pulling out strange and complicated looking devices. I would kill to have my swords right about now.

"Listen lady, this aint' a free-for-all." Casey's voice was beginning to sound agitated.

"Would you like to see my government addressed warrant?" She got in his face and spat. "I didn't think so. Now step aside SIR." She pulled up a large metal detector looking device and began sweeping it across the floor. "Yes, my suspicions were correct, as always."

"Oh no." April whispered. "Do you think she can detect you?" She asked me quietly.

"I don't know April. Just keep a low profile for now." I tried to calm her.

Churchill walked all the way around the house and nearly destroyed every bit of it in the process. She moved furniture around, knocked over plants and other floor decorations just so she could "get a clear reading" of the entire house. She placed her device directly on Casey Jones and made faces as it beeped. Once satisfied, she moved on. She walked in the bathroom and shouted "Ah-Ha!" as her detector went wild with various noises. "There is definitely an alien in this household!"

"There is now." Casey snickered but stopped once I gave him a look of disapproval.

"Please miss, can't we just settle this like human beings?" April pleaded.

"I'm on a hunt Ms. No deals can be made until I find what I'm looking for." She continued her search upstairs in the attic. Casey, April and I followed closely behind her with me in the lead, keeping them at a safe distance.

"Would you like anything to drink?" April was trying desperately to be polite.

"Yes! The mutant was up here! These readings are amazing! I know I'm on its trail now!" Churchill grinned with pleasure.

"So, what are yah gunna do if you find it?" Casey teased.

"Rip it to shreds of course!"

I shrieked in the back of my throat without knowing it and caught the woman's attention.

"You there!" Churchill grabbed the back of my neck and smacked her face up against mine. "I haven't seen you here. Who are you?!" She demanded to know.

"I'm a friend of the family." I didn't want to fight back just in case Bishop was looking for us specifically. He probably would have told her about our skillful fighting backgrounds.

"Hmm…" She tossed me around like a ragdoll while examining me closely. "I don't see the relation. However, my detector is picking up large amounts of mutagen like properties all over you." She growled. "Have any explaining to do SIR?"

"Uh…" I was lost for words. "I work at the chemical plant down the road." I tried to top of my lie with a smile but it was no use. I was the worst liar in the history of lying. I guess I should have asked Michelangelo for some pointers when I had the chance.

Churchill leaned in closer to me and started to sniff air up her nose. Once she growled and squeezed my neck tighter I knew it was time to blow my cover. I wrapped my legs around hers and threw her huge body overtop of mine. She landed in an awkward position on the other side of the room and got up immediately like nothing had happened.

"Holy crap who is this chick? The 'She hulk'?" Casey grabbed a bat from the corner of the room and swung it in front of him. "April get to safety!"

"No way! I'm with you guys." She planted her feet on the ground and balled her hands into fists.

"Very well. I like doing things the hard way anyway!" Churchill cocked her head awkwardly as she pulled up her detector and shot a large net out of it. I used my throwing stars to cut a few threads before it could reach me but there was too much of it to overpower. It wrapped around my body and sent me crashing to the ground and all the way down the steps. "Some dissection should tell me what's up with the readings I'm getting from you." She chuckled malevolently as she leaped off the top step and landed right next to me on the first floor.

"Get away from my friend!" Casey charged her with his wooden bat but she easily put him in a headlock and threw him on top of me.

"Don't get in my way." She used her foot to kick him to the other side of the room.

"Hiyah!" I saw April jump down the steps and land on Churchill's shoulders. For a while they struggled around the living room as April tried desperately to hold on and Churchill tried desperately to throw her off. It was like a cutout seen from an old western movie. Sadly though, April was tossed and smashed right into Casey who had tried to regain his feet. They both collapsed on the floor in a heap as Churchill put me into a fireman's carry and headed for the door.

"Leo no!" Casey and April cried.

I struggled as best as I could to break free but the nets entangling my body made any kind of movement useless. Once outside, I was thrown into the back of a truck and engulfed by darkness. My new body appeared to be practically useless to me. I had no shell to help the nets stay off me and I felt much weaker as well with my legs restrained by this pathetic human attire. Maybe this transformation wasn't as bright and happy as I thought it would be.

I heard the engine start up and immediately my body went into full out Ninja mode. I used one of the throwing stars to fully release myself from the net and then I began to search for exits. I had no such luck though. I was completely boxed in with no way out and now I could feel the truck rolling down the dirt road.

"Let me go!" I screamed and suddenly I was slammed into a wall by the immediate breaking of the vehicle. I heard Churchill step out and walk to the back where I was being held. I prepared to jump out as soon as the door opened but when it did, there were chain bars blocking the way out.

"Agent Bishop wants to look at my newest captive." She held up a little camera and pointed it at me. "You see sir?" She smiled. "The master is quite pleased."

Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I saw something running down the hill at full speed. Once it was close enough, I heard the faint sounds of chanting and immediately I knew who it was.

"Goongala!" Casey's body full out body slammed Churchill, knocking her right into the bars and breaking them enough so I could squeeze my way out. If I would have had a shell, I wouldn't have been able to fit. So I guess this body had its ups after all. Once free, I grabbed the back of Churchill's neck and pulled her into a headlock.

"Mercy! Mercy!" She cried out as I tightened my grip on her.

"Way to use your head Casey." I praised him.

"Let me go!"

Churchill's head thrashed back and crashed into mine but I was able to stay standing after the blow. I only staggered back and moaned from the impact.

"You're coming with me!" She pointed at me and smiled insanely. "Yes, I will finally be promoted with this one!"

"Hey Leo…I know being a turtle has its ups and downs…but like I said, you make a better mutant than a human." Casey looked at me and winked.

"What?" Churchill looked at me in horror. "So you _are_ a mutant?! I knew it!" She pointed a new device at me and swore she would cut me to pieces if I didn't cooperate.

For once in his life despite the intensity of our current situation, Casey had a plan. By telling her I was a mutant, he was able to get her attention off him long enough so he could jump behind her and clock the side of her head with his baseball bat.

"Strike one!" Casey yelled while Churchill spun around dizzily. "Strike two!" He swept her out from underneath her feet. She collapsed onto the floor and moaned loudly while trying to get up. "Strike three!" He gave a last blow to her torso that made her stop moving.

"Sorry miss." I walked up and put my foot on her stomach. "You're out."

"We're coming to you "live" from upstate New York where a young teenage boy was almost kidnapped yesterday evening by a former worker of the EPF. President Bishop claims that he had no idea this was going on and will seek action immediately." Cameras snapped and microphones were held out to me as I smiled and waved at the crowd the next morning. Yes, I _smiled_ and _waved_ to the cameras that were being pointed directly at me. I wasn't running away and trying to hide like I normally would, I was actually welcomed by the outside world for once in my life. The popularity was short lived however. Bishop claimed to have no idea what went on and I needed to fix that. I knew all too well that bishop had everything to do with what happened to us last night.

"Sir, can you tell us what exactly went on here?" One woman asked me while holding out a small tape recorder.

"All I can say is that Bishop is a dangerous man and needs to be dealt with properly." I could already feel Bishop's rage as he witnessed what he thought was a new enemy. But what he thought was new, was actually just the old. I wondered if he was smart enough to catch on.

"Do you believe we should shut down the EPF?" Another woman asked.

"No more questions! Come on get outta here!" Casey backed me up and told everyone to take Churchill and leave. She was sitting in the back of a police vehicle trying to break free while bouncing the car up and down at the same time. "Go on scram!" After a few more minutes and last minute questions with the police, Jones farm was finally paparazzi free.

"Well…this was interesting." April giggled. "It's a bit horrifying knowing that that woman was walking around here though."

"Yeah, except now Bishop is going to know we're onto him." I sighed.

"That's an adventure for another time bro. Come on, let's go home." Casey smiled.

When I returned back to the lair, I was immediately crowded by my curious brothers.

"Wow! You look good bro!" Mike ran his hand up and down my face and grinned. "I want one!"

"Not until you two admit I was right." Don smiled proudly and accepted praise from April, Casey and Master Splinter.

"I'm sorry I ever doubted you bro!" Mikey exclaimed while Raph stayed silent.

"Pfft, I've seen better." He growled.

"So how come he's still human?" April asked.

"The transmission has sort of a lag effect. He should be normal any moment now." Don looked at me as if I was his work of art, which in a way, I was. "Man I'm good."

"So will we all be able to be people too?!" Mikey asked.

"I'm sure I can come up with a way for the signals to be unaffected by the cities pulses. But for now, we'll just have to stay in the shadows." Don smiled.

I didn't mind returning back to my old self and quite frankly, I didn't mind staying in the underground either. After that incident with the news, I would prefer to be unknown and mysterious rather than a part of a world that's as crazy as the one we live in. Besides, I was trained to live and work in the shadows that keep our enemies guessing over and over again. I wouldn't trade that for anything in the world, even a chance for a new life.

"Don?" I turned to my purple clad brother.

"Yes?" He looked at me expectantly.

"What are we?" I asked.

"Umm…" He was stumped by the question.

"We're turtles. We're teenage mutant Ninja turtles, not teenage humans." I saw Raph crack a smile at me. "I wouldn't want it any other way. What about you guys?

Mikey looked disappointed at first but then pumped his fist in the air and shouted "turtle power!" Raph nodded in agreement and I turned to Don to see what he thought.

"Your right." After a bit of hesitation, Don took the remaining three earpieces, including mine and crushed them underneath his Bo-Staff.

"Yeah!" Casey chanted. "Man I love you guys!"

"All in bros." Raph held his three fingered hand into the center of the circle that my brothers and I were making. Don and Mikey followed and then waited for me to join in. As I pushed my hand on top of theirs it began to morph in front of my eyes back to its original, green, three-fingered form.

"Turtle Power!"

**Well? Not bad for a first time one-shot lol. If you liked this then I will see about making some more (NOT SEQUELS). However, I won't know what you thought unless of course you TELL ME. Lol. I heart criticism people. I like the good stuff too…that's always a bonus :D Please, just review lol THANKS**

**As you can see though, one-shots for me are terribly long. I don't mind it if you don't. HeHe. And yes, this is a one-shot not a two-shot because I thin two-shots are based on chapter numbers. This one just has parts. Because parts are cool.**

**-Embers**


End file.
